Biscoitos de Natal
by uchiha itachi-san
Summary: Lembranças de sua adolescência,fazem Naruto perceber o real valor do Natal Ps: caso alguém tenha dúvidas,eles não são um casal. Até porque,seria estranho demais!


Era quase Natal e eu estava na casa do meu pai… pela última vez.

O meu pai tinha morrido alguns meses antes e a casa onde tínhamos crescido tinha sido vendida. A minha irmã e eu estávamos a limpar o sótão. Peguei numa velha lata de biscoitos de Natal que o meu pai tinha usado para guardar as lâmpadas extra das luzes de Natal.

Enquanto segurava a lata, vieram-me à memória lembranças de um Natal passado.

Eu tinha onze anos e, com o Natal a apenas uma semana de distância, acordei na manhã de um dia perfeito para andar de trenó. Tinha nevado durante toda a noite e os meus amigos já deviam estar a atirar-se pela colina abaixo, mesmo no fim da nossa rua. Não era o que se poderia chamar um grande desafio, mas todos nos divertíamos e eu mal podia esperar para experimentar a camada fresca de neve nas pistas.

Antes que eu pudesse ir a algum lugar, a minha mãe recordou-me que ainda tinha que limpar a neve das calçadas à volta da casa. A tarefa pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas cerca de uma hora e meia depois tinha finalmente acabado. Entrei em casa para pegar num copo com água e no meu trenó. Assim que cheguei à porta da frente para sair de casa, o telefone tocou.

—O Naruto já aí vai —disse a minha mãe, respondendo a alguém. "Bolas, agora não", pensei eu. "Os rapazes estão à minha espera". Ainda abri a porta da frente, mas já não tive tempo para fugir.

—Naruto, a Senhora Chiyo quer que tu lhe limpes a calçada dela —disse a minha mãe.

—Oh Mãe, diz-lhe que irei fazê-lo logo à tarde —queixei-me. E fiz menção de sair.

—Não, vais fazê-lo agora. Logo à tarde vais estar cansado demais ou com muito frio. Eu disse-lhe que irias já, portanto toca a mexer —ordenou a minha mãe. "A minha mãe é realmente muito generosa com o meu tempo", pensei para mim próprio, enquanto dobrava a esquina até à casa da velha senhora. Bati à porta. A porta abriu-se e a Sra. Chiyo tinha um sorriso radiante estampado na cara. —Naruto,obrigada por teres vindo. Eu tinha a esperança de que alguém viesse, mas ninguém apareceu.

Não respondi, apenas abanei a cabeça e comecei a limpar a neve. Estava bastante zangado e o que eu queria era descarregar a minha frustração na Sra. Chiyo. Porque haveria alguém de passar por ali? A senhora não passa de uma velhota. No início, a raiva ajudou-me a trabalhar bastante depressa. Depois, fui abrandando, porque a neve estava bem espessa.

Então, comecei a pensar na Sra. Chiyo, cujo marido tinha morrido há já alguns anos. Calculei que ela devia sentir-se muito só, vivendo sem companhia. Perguntei-me quanto tempo teria demorado até que ela ficasse assim tão velha. Depois, comecei a pensar se ela me iria pagar alguma coisa pelo meu trabalho e, em caso afirmativo, quanto me iria dar. "Deixa eu ver, talvez dois dólares e meio, mais uns cinquenta centavos de gorjeta. Ela gosta de mim. Podia ter chamado o Sai,o desenhista do outro lado da rua, mas chamou-me a mim. Sim, vou receber alguns dólares!" E recomecei a trabalhar no duro. Demorei mais uma hora a acabar. Finalmente, o trabalho estava feito. Tinha chegado a hora do dinheiro! Bati à porta.

—Bom, Naruto, fizeste um trabalho excelente e tão depressa! -Eu comecei logo a arreganhar os dentes num sorriso. —Podias limpar o caminho até às minhas latas do lixo?

—Oh… claro —disse, com o sorriso a desvanecer-se. —Ficará pronto em poucos minutos.

Os minutos duraram mais meia hora. "Isto tem que valer pelo menos mais um dólar", pensei. "Talvez mais. Talvez consiga cinco dólares, ao todo". Voltei a bater-lhe à porta.

—Penso que vais querer que te pague?

—Queria, sim, senhora —respondi.

—Bom, quanto te devo? —perguntou ela. De repente, a língua paralisou-se-me. —Bem, aqui tens um dólar e uma gorjeta de cinquenta cêntimos. Que tal?

—Oh, tudo bem —respondi.

Saí, arrastando a pá atrás de mim. Pois, certo, tudo bem. Toda aquela trabalheira por um dólar e meio. Que mão de vaca miserável. Tinha os pés gelados, e as bochechas e as orelhas até me ardiam por causa do frio. Fui para casa. A ideia de ficar lá fora já não me fascinava.

—Não vais andar de trenó? —perguntou a minha mãe, enquanto eu me arrastava para dentro de casa pela porta da frente.

—Não, estou cansadíssimo.

Sentei-me em frente à televisão e passei o resto do dia a ver um filme idiota. Mais tarde, nessa mesma semana, a Sra. Chiyo disse a minha mãe como tinha gostado do trabalho que eu tinha feito. Perguntou se eu poderia ir até lá para lhe limpar as calçadas sempre que nevasse. Trouxe com ela uma lata cheia de biscoitos de Natal feitos por ela. Eram todos para mim.

Sentado, com a lata no meu colo e mastigando os biscoitos, cheguei à conclusão de que limpar a calçada da senhora tinha sido, de certa forma, uma maneira de eu lhe dar uma prenda de Natal, uma prenda que efetivamente lhe tinha sido útil. Não era fácil ter que estar sempre sozinha, sem alguém que a ajudasse. E isso era mesmo o que o Natal significava…darmos aquilo que está ao nosso alcance. A Sra. Chiyo deu-me biscoitinhos que ela própria fez e eu dei-lhe o meu tempo. E o meu trabalho árduo! De repente, comecei a sentir-me melhor. Naquele verão, a Sra. Chiyo faleceu e acabei por não ter de ir de novo limpar a sua calçada. Agora, anos mais tarde, no sótão da casa da família e com aquela lata dos biscoitos de Natal na mão, quase conseguia ver a cara dela, que mostrava o quanto tinha ficado tão contente por me ver. Resolvi guardar a lata para me lembrar sempre o que tinha descoberto há tantos anos atrás acerca do verdadeiro significado do Natal. Esvaziei-a das lâmpadas velhas que lá estavam dentro e deitei-as ao lixo. Enquanto fazia isso, a tira de papel que tinha sido usada como divisória entre as bolachinhas e o fundo da lata voou também até ao lixo. Foi então que vi uma coisa colada ao interior da lata. Era um envelope que dizia "Querido Naruto, muito obrigada e um Feliz Natal!" Abri o envelope amarelado e encontrei uma nota de vinte dólares… Era uma prenda para mim, de uma senhora que eu julgara mão de vaca. Que burrice a minha!

_Uzumaki Naruto..._


End file.
